


Breathless 2 - a late Knight Sandwich

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Basically, Happy Ending?, M/M, Scheming, Threesome - M/M/M, brotherly incest, just more lovely moments between lovely men, some Jenny bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tour's almost over! One more night and then Jon and Jordan have to go back to reality, back to the way they were before! So why not do something special, and add some marshmallow in the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless 2 - a late Knight Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a sequel! I just couldn't leave them like that, not without inviting Donnie to play as well. 
> 
> I'm probably going to Hell for writing these stories! :P

The tour was almost over, and the Knight brothers were having the time of their lives. Every night, they were singing their hearts out to the thousands of adoring fans who’d come to listen. Every night, they had fun with their friends before heading to the tour bus. And every night, they would fall asleep in each other’s arms, naked, sweaty and exhausted. And this night was no different. As always, after having sex, they would lie together and talk about what they should do when the tour was over and they had to go back to the real world. For days now, for weeks, they had not seen a solution that would benefit their current relationship. And as the tour was winding down, they had come to the realization that this thing that was going on between them, would have to end when they got back home.

“You absolutely sure about that?” Jordan asked, looking at his brother. Jon sighed.

“It has to be this way, you know that! Tour’s done, we’re going home tomorrow… back to the real world. You will be with Evelyn and the boys. I’ll be with Harley… and this… has got to stop!”

But his eyes betrayed his soul and they both knew that this would be the hardest thing that either one of them had ever done. Jordan stretched out his arm, pulling his brother closer to him.

“This sucks, you know that right? I just… I know you’re right, I know that, it’s just that I don’t want this to stop! I don’t want it to end! I love you! I love you so much… We should be able to be together if we wanted to, out in the open…”

“But we can’t, J!” Jon pointed out, his heart breaking as he said the words out loud. “We’re brothers! There is no way that anyone would ever accept us being involved. Society, the fans, the press, the media… Can you imagine the headlines, if this got out? Are you really willing to take that chance?”

Jordan wanted to say ‘yes’, but he didn’t.

“So, tomorrow night…”

“Will be our last night together!”

“Hmm… You feel up for something… spicy?”

Jon raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“Jordan, please, I’m only human!”

“Not tonight, I’m talking about tomorrow! I was just thinking about us maybe doing something special… seeing as it’s our last night and everything…”

“Alright, I’ll bite! What did you have in mind?”

Jordan grinned at him. There was no way that Jon would ever say no to this. One of the advantages of sleeping with your brother, you knew exactly how his mind worked.

“Well… How would you feel about adding some marshmallow to this late Knight sandwich?”

Jon stared at Jordan for a good seven seconds.

“You’re serious?!” he asked, almost laughing at the thought, pretending not to notice the faint twitch of interest in his previously exhausted penis. “Really? Why would… I mean… Ok, first of all; what gave you that particular idea? And second of all; my god, J, what makes you think that he would actually say yes to something like that?”

“Oh, come on, Jon, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, at us… Remember that night? He watched us have sex, bro, and he liked what he saw, you said so yourself. Hard as a fucking rock, you said! He’s thinking about it, I can guarantee it. Oh, he will say yes!”

There was another twitch and Jon took a deep breath.

“Ok! That still doesn’t answer my first question! Why…”

“Are you gonna lie there and tell me that the thought of being with Donnie doesn’t turn you on?” Jordan’s hand moved gently over his brother’s chest, ghosting over a nipple. “Finally feeling his hands on your body? Feeling his lips slowly move down towards your…” He moved his hand down between Jon’s legs and gave a chuckle when he felt the semi-hard dick grow harder as he clasped the hand around it. “Hello, what’s this?” He was still grinning as he started jerking his brother’s cock. “Seems someone is interested at least! I thought you said you were exhausted?” He moved closer, his lips to Jon’s ear as his hand moved a little faster.

“Or is it thinking about Donnie doing this to you that’s gotten you so excited?” he half whispered, loving the way his brother gasped at his words. “Thinking about him naked… kissing you, touching you… fucking you as I suck your big… hard… cock…”

“Fuck, J… please…”

Jon buried his face in the crook of Jordan’s neck and one of his hands move straight down to Jordan’s very prominent erection, starting to move in sync with his brother.

“Or maybe”; Jordan kept on whispering, his breath a little jagged as Jon kept on moving his hand just right, “watching him fuck me… you sucking me off… or me fucking your sweet ass as Donnie freaking Wahlberg sucks your dick…” He had to close his eyes for a moment, the sensations making it hard to focus. “Possibilities… endless… Fuck, yeah, Jon, that’s it!”

He moved his hand a little harder, doing everything he knew Jon liked, but the problem was that so was Jon, and he was doing a really good job of making Jordan lose concentration. And with that tongue moving over his neck, he would be surprised if he lasted more than another minute.

It actually took another three minutes, and by then, they had both stopped talking a long time ago. They were just gasping and moaning, as they jerked each other off, their lips finding each other as they grew closer to release. And when they came, only seconds apart, they held on to one another as they rode the waves of sinful pleasure.

“So…” Jordan said, as they were almost about to fall asleep, “it’s settled, then! Tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow!” Jon agreed, although it got lost in a loud yawn, so it might have been ‘No sorrow’ too!

And then, they slept!

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

They really didn’t have much of a plan, so the following night, after a show that could only be described as freaking awesome, in every way, shape and form, when the opportunity arose, right in the middle of a huge afterparty, Jordan simply walked up to Donnie, with Jon following not far behind, and just said:

“A word, D?”

“Just the one? One word aint gonna get you anywhere, J!” Donnie was in one of his best moods ever, which all worked in Jordan’s favor.

“Fine, two then! Join us!”

Donnie nodded, clearly not picking up on the subtext.

“Ok, where are we going?”

“No, Donnie”, Jon said, looking straight in to his eyes, making his intentions clear, “join… us…”

One second passed, then two, and then Donnie’s eyes got so huge, it made him look like a cartoon character. Looking from one brother to the next, he turned white, then red and then, he nodded once more.

“Ok!”

That went faster that either one of the Knight brothers had anticipated, and it was probably written all over their faces, because Donnie looked at them, frowning a bit.

“Are you…”

“Yes!” Jordan interrupted, not wanting there to be room for doubt in this conversation. “We are!”

Donnie nodded again.

“Ok! When…”

“Now! Let’s go!”

Considering that they didn’t even have a plan to begin with, things were really going their way right now. Just as Jon and Jordan had hoped it would!

Donnie could barely wait until they were alone on the bus before he started asking questions.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?”

“Tour’s over, Donnie! We’re all going home… back to reality… wife and kids…”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute! Are you… You’re not talking about ending this, are you?”

Jon and Jordan exchanged a look of heartbreaking sadness.

“We can’t be together! No matter how much we want to! So tonight… is our last night together!”

Donnie looked as stricken as the Knight brothers did.

“Fuck… This really sucks, you do know that, right? It fucking sucks! What you guys have… It’s too big to just throw away like this. These past few weeks… It’s the happiest I’ve seen the two of you for a long time! Isn’t there any way you could work it out… somehow?”

“It’s for the best, Donnie! We hate it, but it has to be this way!”

Donnie sighed. It was obvious that he didn’t like where this was going.

“Alright! If this is your decision, I won’t try and talk you out of it… unless y’all would be willing to reconsider?”

“Donnie…”

“I had to ask! So, if this is your final night together…”

“Why invite you?” Jon raised an eyebrow as Donnie shrugged and admitted:

“Well… yeah!”

Jordan took a deep breath, but Jon beat him to it:

“Well, we talked about it last night and we both felt like we should do something special tonight…”

“So, what are y’all gonna do?”

“Not ‘what’… ‘who’!”

“’Who’?” Donnie repeated, looking somewhat flustered.

“You!”

“Basically, we want to spend this night with you, since you were there from the very beginning, and I’m getting the feeling that you’re not… entirely opposed to the idea, am I right?”

There were a few seconds of silence as Donnie looked from Jon to Jordan and then back again a few times.

“So you… Just so we’re clear on this… When y’all say you wanna ‘spend the night’, what you mean is…”

“Sex, Donnie!”

“We wanna have sex with you!”

“Ok, just so we’re clear! I’m in!”

Jordan looked over at his brother, who was practically salivating already. This had gone even better than they could have imagined.

“Ok”, Donnie said, “so how are we gon…” And then, Jon pounced on him, like literally pounced, kissing him hard. He wasn’t about to waste another second talking about what he had been fantasizing about for over 25 years. Behind him, Jordan gave a light chuckle.

“Easy, bro, we’ve got all night!” He allowed himself the luxury of just watching them for a few seconds. Instead of feeling jealous, though, as he had thought he would, all he felt was love, and a twinge of sadness. Jon and Donnie moved together as if they had been lovers for years, hands roaming all over like they knew, instinctively where to go, and exactly how to touch, to elicit the proper response. And Jordan knew that they were just getting started. Apart from himself, there was no one who loved Jon as much as Donnie did. Hell, if Jordan couldn’t be with his brother the way he wanted, he would at least want Jon to be with someone who understood him, who loved him just as much as Jordan did, who could give him what he needed… what they both needed…

He felt like kicking himself in the groin for being so slow. Of course! Why didn’t he think about that sooner? It was the perfect solution to all their problems.

Jon’s hand shot out towards him, beckoning him to join in the fun, and he jumped right in, helping his brother undress their friend, his heart soaring now that he had a master plan developing in his head.

<3 <3 <3

It probably shouldn’t surprise him, Jon mused as Donnie’s hands moved over his body and in under his shirt to caress his skin, that it had been this easy to get Donnie to agree to this, but it did. True, the man’s reaction or, rather, erection, to Jon fucking Jordan was a strong indication and his constant flirting with Jon, both on and off stage, spoke volumes, but for all the years they had known each other, not once had Donnie made any kind of move that might suggest that he was actually serious. Maybe this was something that he too had been thinking about, and fantasized about, in bed, at night…

“Open your eyes, Jon!” Jordan’s voice whispered in his ear. Jon had not even noticed that his eyes were closed until now. He opened them, seeing his brother, practically naked already, save a pair of black boxers and Donnie, in a similar state of undress, had one hand around Jordan’s waist, and the other still gently touching Jon’s chest, moving over the nipples, and making Jon shudder. Both of them sporting rather impressive hard-ons.

Basically, a gay man’s wet dream!

And really, there was only one sensible thing for him to do in this type of situation.

So, he went down on his knees, reaching for both of them, palming their hard cocks.

“Fuck yeah, Jon!” Jordan gasped as Jon took him out and started jerking him with firm strokes. “Keep going!”

Jon smiled to himself as he took out Donnie as well, jerking them both with expert movements, eventually moving in to lick and suck. Looking up, he couldn’t help but moan at the sight of his brother and his best friend locked in a passionate kiss. They really were scorching hot to look at. Two of the hottest men alive, at his disposal! The two people he loved the most in this world, hard and leaking in his hands.

Fuck wet dream, this was pure, fucking magic!

He was feeling really proud of himself. He’d been at it for no more than a couple of minutes and already, Jordan looked like he was ready to shoot all over his brother’s face. Of course, Donnie’s fingers tentatively moving over his ass might have something to do with that as well. But there was no way that Jon would let him blow so soon. Not when there was so much fun to be had. And besides, watching them kiss and fondle each other had made him extremely horny and he wanted those seriously hot men to pay some attention to him as well. Watching them wasn't enough! Their fingers combing through his hair wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He craved their touch, their hands on his body!

Exactly how Jordan knew what he was thinking, Jon would never understand, but mere seconds before he had been all ready to stop what he was doing (Just the sucking-part, though, not the jerking-part! He was horny, not evil!) and demand some attention, Jordan reached down to grasp his arm, pulling him up for a passionate kiss. Jon made a happy little grunting noise in the back of his throat and their tongues played together as Donnie moaned close by.

“Fuck, you guys are so fucking hot!”

Jon’s free arm reached out towards Donnie, pulling him closer, wanting the man’s hands on him once more, as he moved from Jordan’s lips to his neck. Jordan actually whimpered! Suddenly, while Jon was busy working his brother's neck, Donnie moved in to lick and bite Jordan's nipples, and Jon couldn’t help but moan out loud as he finally, finally, felt Donnie’s hand on his cock. Donnie’s voice filled the air as he moved up to kiss them both, first Jon, then Jordan, whispering to them, Backrub soft and dripping with sex, how long he had been thinking about this, how badly he wanted them both, and how much he loved them.

Pretty soon, as hands and fingers got bolder and tongues were moving over places that trembled at the touch, they decided to move over to the bed, instead of just falling down on the floor. Somehow, they managed to stumble their way to the closest bed without actually letting go of each other, and even though there was barely enough room for two, they all fell down upon it and resumed their touching and kissing. The Knight boys might not have had a plan, but they knew what they wanted out of this night. Jon wanted Donnie to fuck him. Jordan wanted to be fucked by his brother one last time. He hummed with pleasure as Jon’s fingers, slick with lube, moved in and out of his ass, opening him up. Jon loved listening to his brother, he always had, but he was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand, so to speak, because Donnie freaking Wahlberg, his best friend, his first big crush, was dragging his tongue up and down the length of his cock. Sometimes, he would wrap his lips around the head, gently sucking at it before going back to using just his tongue.

And it felt fucking awesome! For someone who, as far as Jon knew, had never actually done this before, Donnie was a fast learner and really… really talented.

“Donnie… fuck… please…” He wasn’t much of a talker, even though Jordan had helped him along in that particular department, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut at the moment. Donnie was good! And he seriously needed to stop teasing him. Because Jon wanted to get fucked!

No matter how hot or horny he was, though, in this situation, like any other, Jordan’s pleasure came first. Jon supposed it was the big brother in him, combined with the sinful love he felt for the man. Whatever it was, it made him want to make sure that Jordan was taken care of, before he could allow himself to focus on his own release.

Looking deep into Jordan’s eyes, he asked:

“You want me to fuck you, little brother?” He had learned, as early as the first time they slept together, that Jordan got some kind of secret, kinky thrill if Jon mentioned their brotherly bond during sex, and he had used that to his advantage, almost every night since then, with glorious results.

And, sure enough, Jordan groaned out his standard: “Ah fuck yeah” and nodded, his hips already moving, fucking himself on Jon’s fingers. Donnie, who had heard them, moved away a bit to sit up, back against the wall, and watch them.

Having spent countless nights in each other’s arms, making love, having sex or just basically fucking, it did not take a full minute, before Jordan was on his knees, bracing himself against the wall, with Jon fully sheathed inside him, moving in and out in a steady pace. Fuck, it always felt so good like this, like his dick was made exclusively for Jordan’s ass. He took his sweet time, wanting to drag it out for as long as possible.

Right next to him, he could hear Donnie panting and he didn’t even need to look, to know that his friend was watching them and beating himself off. But he looked anyway! Smiling, he stopped moving, leaned over Jordan to whisper in his ear:

“Ass in the air, little brother! This was your idea, so let’s give Donnie a show!”

Jordan was whining impatiently, wanting Jon to keep going, but Jon remained still, still firmly lodged inside Jordan, waiting until the younger Knight did as he was told, lifting his ass a bit, and giving Donnie a better view. He wouldn’t admit to it out loud, of course, but the fact that they were being watched was an incredible turn on for Jordan. And Jon felt so big and so good inside him. There was nothing that even came close to rival the feeling of his brother’s cock in his ass, fucking him good and hard. He might admit that the reverse was quite close, and he prided himself in being the only one who could make Jon Knight blush while being fucked by his little brother, but the sensations coursing through every part of his being when Jon pushed himself inside him, the feeling of being completely taken by the only man he had ever loved… the total loss of control… No, nothing could compare to that!

“Jon… please… fuck me, Jon, fuck your baby brother… Don’t fucking tease me, just move, damnit!”

Jon gave him a kiss. The angle was wrong and he ended up missing half of Jordan’s mouth, but he got the message through. Then, he looked over at Donnie, still staring at them, hand moving swiftly over his dick.

“Donnie…” He had dozens of various ways in which to ask his friend to take him, everything from ‘Get over here and do me’ to ‘would you be so kind as to place your cock in my ass’, but in the end, all he could get out were two words: … “Fuck me!”

Donnie moved instantly, but before he could do anything, Jon reached in under a pillow and produced a condom.

“I trust you, Donnie, with my life, you know that”, he said, “but we know about you and Jenny. It’s her I don’t trust!”

“Jesus, Jon… I would never… Jenny was just a stupid thing… literally, she didn’t mean anything to me… I used protection when I was with her, I swear to you! Please… let me love you properly!”

Jon had absolutely no defenses against that man! None what so ever!

Jordan was lost in a lust filled daze, but he heard Donnie, and somewhere, deep inside, a part of his brain filed away the information for later use, more confident than ever that his plan was going to work.

Donnie moved closer to give Jon a slow kiss.

“I love you so much, do you really think that I would do anything that might hurt you?”

This time, it was Jon’s turn to look flustered and the words left his mouth unattended:

“Then make love to me!”

Donnie kissed him again and nodded, before moving into position behind Jon once more. He poured a generous amount of lube on his cock and teased the tight opening with slick fingers. Jon hissed, his hips moving on their own accord, back onto the fingers and forward, pushing inside, making Jordan cry out for more, over and over, for about a minute or two, before Donnie replaced his fingers with his cock, easing himself inside, inch by inch, not even breathing until he looked down and saw that he was indeed inside his best friend.

It took them a while to find a rhythm, but eventually, the three men were writhing on the bed, moving together as if they had been in that position forever, locked together in love as true brothers and eternal lovers, their moaning loud enough to drown out the slapping sound of skin on skin. Soon, they switched positions, Donnie fucking Jordan who fucked Jon, words of encouragement and pleas for more and harder left their lips, as effortlessly as they did on stage. They changed positions a lot that night, trying out everything they could think of, sweat clinging to their bodies as they moved together in perfect union.

Donnie was the first to com, shooting his load all over Jon’s hand. Jordan was next, not 30 seconds later, Jon’s lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing every drop. And once Jordan was done, Jon allowed himself to focus on his own release, his dick jerking and pulsating in Donnie’s firm grip, crying out both Jordan and Donnie’s names as he came.

They collapsed on the bed, all three of them, gasping, trying to catch their breaths. For a few minutes, there was complete silence. After a while, though, when they had somehow managed to make themselves comfortable in a bed that really wasn’t made for three people, Jon found himself saying:

“I don’t want this feeling to end!”

Jordan laughed.

“No, Jon, you’re supposed to sing that!”

“I’m serious!” Jon said, having punched his brother’s shoulder, resting his head on Donnie’s chest. “I wish we could just stay like this for the rest of our lives!”

Jordan knew a golden opportunity when he saw one, and said:

“Maybe we can!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking… Donnie, given the choice, would you be willing to publicly announce your love for Jon, forsaking all others to the fans and the media?”

“What are you thinking?” Donnie asked, not answering the question, but definitely looking interested. Jordan took that as a good sign.

“I think I might have found a way for me and Jon to continue being together… one that includes you! If you’re willing to accept that!”

“Keep talking!”

“Well, first of all, Jon needs to dump that pussy-boy Harley! Do it in tears, saying how you never planned it, but you have fallen in love with someone else, someone who’s always had a huge place in your heart and you have to be honest about how you feel. And before he even gets the chance to tell the press, Donnie makes his big announcement, saying that he and Jon found each other on tour and have decided to spend the rest of your lives together. Whatever Harley tries to say or do after that, will be overshadowed by the enormous amount of love and support the two of you will receive from the fans for finally being able to be open about your love for each other.”

Jon and Donnie looked at each other, and then at Jordan, and then back to each other.

“I still don’t understand where you fit in to all of this?”

“Yeah, J, I know Evelyn has looked the other way when it comes to you banging the fangirls on the cruise and shit, but this? I don’t think she will be all that supportive about it!”

“She doesn’t need to know about it! As far as she knows, I’m done with the bloquitas and why would she be suspicious of me visiting my favorite brother from time to time, especially since we have a lot of planning to do.”

“We do?”

“Well, we have a wedding to plan, and since I’m Jon’s best man, I need to spend as much time as possible by his side, before and after the wedding.”

“I’m sorry… ‘wedding’?”

But their eyes were sparkling with interest and Jordan grinned at them both. Best idea he ever had! He had to remember to invite Reema, of course. Without her, this never would have happened!


End file.
